


talk to me, baby

by baeicheojit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Curses, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekbeom, Mentioned Kim Taeyeon - Freeform, Past Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Underage Smoking, actually the whole plot is cliche but, mentioned Homophobia, the love confession is pretty cliche so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeicheojit/pseuds/baeicheojit
Summary: Baekhyun is well aware of many difficulties, but he wants to face them together with Sehun.





	talk to me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> !! non-beta read  
>  title taken from jonghyun's 'moon'

A wave of wind came across Sehun's bare arm, making him feel quite cold. He could see the leaves on the trees before him move slowly, and hear them let out quiet rustlings. 

Winter was coming, after all.

He switched his position a little, now leaning his back against the window frame. One of his legs was swinging outside, almost touching the ground. 

Sehun liked the placement of the window, it always made it easier to escape his room when there was a need to.

Stars weren't shining brightly that night, but many owls and other birds could be clearly heard. It was indeed late and it definitely wasn't a good time for a teenage boy to be awake, smoking.

The said boy smiled, rolling a cigarette between his fingers. Any person with a healthy sense would scold him for his behaviour, but he's stopped caring a long time ago. At least about himself.

Sehun brought the cigarette into his mouth, inhaling angrily and then letting the smoke escape from his lungs. He looked at the person keeping him company, sitting right beside him.

A smaller, but not a younger boy - Byun Baekhyun. His best friend, and the most important person to him. 

'Where would you be without him?' some may ask.

Well, probably in a much better place. 

Sometimes he found it ironic that this jerk has somehow in fact ruined his life, yet he wasn't mad at him for that at all.

'How are your preparations for the final exams doing, hyung?’ he asked, smirking sheepishly. Baekhyun, busy playing with smoke coming out of his lips, suddenly choked. He laughed and kicked Sehun in his legs, looking at him shortly by the corner of his eye, then returning to staring into the open space.

'Perfectly,' he replied shortly with sarcasm completely filling the word in. He inhaled some smoke again, before continuing, 'You better not make fun of me. You're going to experience the same thing in two years.'

Sehun chuckled. 'We don't know if I am even alive by then,' he whispered, but loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, his finger messing with the burning tip of the cigarette.

Shortly after, his vision got blurred, Baekhyun let out the smoke right into Sehun’s face. The substance was itching the taller boy's eyes, so he used his shoulder to rub his face against it.

'I can say the exact same thing,' pouted the older boy, looking at his friend with one eyebrow raised.

Sehun sighed. 'We are going to eventually seperate our ways anyways, you know?' was what he decided to say. 'You're graduating pretty soon and I don't think you're going to stay in this shit-hole village, hyung.'

A note of sadness could be heard in his voice. He continued on childishly playing with the cigarette, lightly burning the tips of his fingers. His face mimics didn't change though - the sight of him with any face than a blank one wasn't really common.

The next two minutes were filled with the sounds coming from the outside, including humming, ticking and growlings of unidentified creatures. Sehun could also hear and see by the corner of his eye that Baekhyun was busy smoking again.

God, it sometimes made him feel sick that the boy was only eighteen and already this addicted.

It wasn't like Sehun himself was in any better situation. He was even younger than Baekhyun, and had probably even shittier life than him. His mother had to work during nights and days to make a living for the whole family, as a pathetic cashier in a supermarket. In the supermarket located in a city a several freaking kilometres away. 

'Someone is trying to look all smart and philosophical today,' finally spoke out Baekhyun. 'But in reality, you come out as some emo 12 years old.' 

Sehun huffed a quiet 'well, thank you,’ his bare foot messing in the grass outside. He wasn't feeling like arguing with Baekhyun over stupid things like that today.

Shortly after, the younger boy with a cigarette finally finding place in his mouth, started wandering around in his room. He shuffled through his small collection of CDs and chose an especially damaged one. He put it into his player and soon followed, there was quiet music echoing in the room.

Feeling satisfied because of the working CD, Sehun hummed and came back to the space by the window, finding Baekhyun staring at him by the corner of his eye.

The said boy hesitated for a moment. 'You know,' he began, putting his knees under his chin. 'I'm quite happy that I've got to meet you in my life.' Baekhyun said these words quietly, suddenly shy.

'Yeah, if I wasn't here, there would be no one to keep your ass from getting in trouble,' murmured Sehun, but became curious about the subject Baekhyun began.

'Don't feel so special, I still have Baekbeom,' replied the second boy, a grin heard in his voice. When Sehun looked up, he could notice his smile being so big that he could count every one of his teeth. 

He was actually right - his older brother always made sure for their parents not to find anything about Baekhyun's and also his own activities. 

It had its price though and it wasn't low. Sehun always defended Baekhyun for no cost, probably to fulfill his strange need connected with that.

His older friend's life was easier because of Baekbeom anyways. He himself had no siblings to support him and it was easier for him to have problems because of his smoking. And Sehun didn't smoke only regular cigarettes, it's worth to mention.

None of his parents really seemed to care about that though, his mother being too tired and helpless to control him and his father having his own world, which was any cheap, stinking pub.

The smaller boy's expression suddenly changed, his sparkling eyes getting darker and his teeth coming out to bite on his bottom lip. 

'For real, though,' he stopped here for a second, then quickly continued. 'I can't believe a year has already passed since we've got to know each other,' he shrugged, trying not to feel so awkward. 

From his nervousness, he even chuckled a little. 'Time started flying quickly when I got to spend it with you,' Baekhyun tried sending one his charming smiles, but ended up cringing instead, knowing how stupid he must have just sounded. He put his head into his hands and whined.

Sehun giggled, but then furrowed his eyebrows, frowning at the space before him. The days a year ago had been truly hard for his whole family, he remembered. These were times when his father's famous company had broken down and his failure had been heard all over Korea. 

Because of the increasing financial problems, they'd had to move from Seoul to some miserable countryside with suspicious inhabitants in it. 

It wasn't even only about the money - the fall down of Sehun's father success had made him depressed and he'd started treating alcohol like his medicine.

Alcohol actually played its alleged role well, Sehun noticed. At least for this one night when you felt down. Next morning, you'd feel even shittier than you felt before.

But the next sips of the alcohol worked with a strength twice bigger, too.

Meanwhile, his mother was visibly falling apart in Sehun's eyes, feeling burdened and attacked by the all the problems surrounding her and the feeling of responsibility. It's not like Sehun didn't care about that, because he did, but his mother didn't even want his help. She was already in tears everytime she saw him.

Sehun himself though had stopped being a popular, cliché rich kid, who used to bully all the other students. After he'd changed schools, he had become friends with people who had a look into wrong interests and the younger boy'd got involved in them as well.

Even if all the stuff that had happened wasn't positive at all, it had made him meet Baekhyun. That was enough to make him somehow happy.

After a moment of thinking, he just decided to laugh his thoughts away, being afraid that this talk might get too deep. 'And I'm the one sounding like an emo 12 year old?' was what he managed out of his mouth.

Baekhyun turned his eyeliner coated eyes (he's always got a weird thing for it, but if using an eyeliner satisfied him, then Sehun was no one to stop him) into the younger boy's direction. That made Sehun realise that his hyung didn't have a cigarette in his mouth anymore.

'I see that I can't hold a normal conversation with you today,' huffed Baekhyun, seemingly offended. 'So I guess I'll just shut up.' 

Sehun opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but Baekhyun just shut him with a gesture of his hand. He sighed and leaned his back against the window frame. Soon enough Baekhyun started biting on his bottom lip instead, looking nervous, looking like something was deeply on his mind. 

Sehun was a little worried, but he knew better than to try to get to Baekhyun now. It would only make him play his role of an offended kid longer, so Sehun just decided to try to focus on something else.

He threw his cigarette some far away into the grass and put his head into his hands. He could still hear the music playing in the background, it wasn't loud, but that was just how Sehun liked it. He closed his eyes, breathing in the smoke still playing around in the air.

He sighed. He suddenly started feeling sleepy and the little coldness he had felt earlier now really increased. He could just turn back and tuck in his bed, but he felt like not moving so much. 

He stayed in this position for a few long minutes, until he felt something heavy fall onto his arm. He opened his eyes to see Baekhyun by his side, but the older boy wasn't even staring at him. 

Before Sehun got to say anything, Baekhyun opened his mouth and spoke up.

'I know I'm just young and stupid, like you keep claiming,' was what Sehun first heard. 

His hyung looked nervous as hell, his fingers were mimbling with each other and one of his legs kept shaking. 

'But at least I'm surely not high right now,' the older boy murmured.

He shrugged. 'I tend to say that I have many friends, but you know that in reality I'm lonely as fuck,' the smaller boy closed his eyes and stiffened his posture, looking like he was holding his breath.

Sehun looked at him expectantly. 'It's hard to have any closer relationship with me since I have problem understanding my feelings and I often misread them,' Baekhyun continued, looking like he really had much to say and he didn't seem like stopping. 'Like I did with Taeyeon.' 

Sehun remembered well his past relationship with one of the noonas from the school and still had in his memory how badly it had gone.

The older boy clunched his fists. 'There's no reason in giving myself false hope that we are going to keep in touch forever, looking at how shitty our lives are.' 

Sehun was amused by his hyung's monologue, since he wasn't that serious too often.

'And how every little thing can break us apart,' Baekhyun added after a short break.

He took a deep breath. 'But besides all of these aspects, what I want to say is that,' he started, then got quiet for a moment, looking like he was really struggling with the words he wanted to get out from his lips. He had his eyes tightly shut and his fists were still clunched. 

'That I want to spend the most time as I can,' he said, but looked like he lost a lot of his earlier confidence, speaking quieter. 

'With you,' he finally let out.

The last two words were almost a whisper. Baekhyun finally relaxed, his posture now way different. He took a deep breath once more and turned into Sehun's direction, looking him straightly in the eyes. 

'I guess I love you,' he said, now loudly and clearly.

Sehun froze. Million feelings that he couldn't explain went through his whole body, not being sure whether he heard correctly. He opened his eyes widely and looked at Baekhyun, his mouth agape.

Some time after he'd met the older boy, he started developing feelings for him that weren't reserved for a friend. He'd fallen for his style of being, even though at the first sight he was just being a poser. 

At least that's how he presented himself to other people. Baekhyun had let Sehun meet the real him, his inside and the younger boy found putting his friend's picture into pieces day by day amusing.

He knew Baekhyun was an asshole and that sometimes he was acting like a real kid. It was really hard to deal with him at times, but he found something beautiful sparkling out of him. It gained him energy and gave him the encourage to keep going. 

Looking at the delicate lines of his face, overwhelming smile and laughing eyes, he found the way to be happy, even when the circumstances right now weren't as good as they both would like them to be.

But Sehun was afraid. He was scared Baekhyun portraited him as a friend only and that he would never see him that way. His past relationship with Taeyeon only made him believe in his thoughts more.

Besides, Baekhyun cared about his reputation a lot. There was almost no doubt that at least three out of four people from their school were homophobic and while Sehun wouldn't give a fuck about it, Baekhyun surely would. The older boy always wanted all the people to adore him, the images of him lying in the bed next to him, speaking out loud all of his insecurities were still fresh in Sehun's mind.

So Sehun just kept playing around, pretending and lying to himself about his feelings. He thought that keeping a distance would save both him and Baekhyun from getting hurt. He had a feeling like confronting the older boy about his feelings could make him disappear from his life, which was what he feared the most.

Hearing these words from Baekhyun now was a true shock to Sehun. They were all he ever wanted to hear, all he ever craved, and the whole situation just seemed too unrealistic to him. 

'Hyung, I don't know what to say, it's... you know, I actually think-' he stuttered out, realising that he was shivering.

'You think what?' asked Baekhyun, visibly getting nervous again. 'You know, if you don't feel the same way then I'll understand, I won't let these feelings block our friendship, because you're important to me and I don't want to lose you.'

He looked at an opposite side to the one that Sehun was in. 'I'm sorry, I just hope you won't consider me as a freak, I really-'

Sehun used one of his hands to take a hold of Baekhyun's palm and lightly caress it. He directed his second hand to the older boy's face and and touched the area near his eye, smearing that way his eyeliner a little. He knew Baekhyun would be mad at him for that later, but right now he couldn't care less. 

'Hyung,' started Sehun, one of his hands wandering to the smaller boy's hair, stroking it lightly. He would have to get Baekhyun to wash his hair later, it was way too greasy. He kept quiet for a while, before finally spilling out some words.

'I-, I won't start considering you as a freak, I've always portraited you as a one,' Sehun awkwardly chuckled.

Baekhyun grimaced and made a move trying to back away, but Sehun held him still.

'You are a freak that I fell for, though,' was what the younger boy said. He felt the wind around them move way faster, making his and Baekhyun's hair fall onto their faces. He sweeped the locks of hair from the older boy's face away with his fingers. That way, he could look straight into his eyes. 

He was in such nerves that he stuttered the next words he let out of his lips.

'H-hyung, I do feel the same way.'

Baekhyun opened his mouth widely and didn't say anything for the next few seconds, trembling slightly. Sehun started feeling nervous a little, the worst scenarios coming into his mind. 

Then Baekhyun suddenly burst out laughing. 

The taller boy started feeling confused, but that was when the older boy shouted, probably waking up all the neighbours around.

'Gosh, I'm going to kill you one day for your style of saying things,' Baekhyun couldn't stop laughing and also crying, noticed Sehun. He was busy wiping the tears from his cheeks and the younger boy couldn't tell whether he was tearing up because he got scared or because he was that happy. Probably both.

'You gave me such a mindfuck. I hate you and I'm taking back everything that I just said,' kept laughing Baekhyun, starting hitting Sehun in his arms. That made the other boy laugh too, though, seeing his now boyfriend being so happy was truly a beautiful sight to him.

Baekhyun put his face closer to Sehun's, having one of his wicked smiles on. The latter boy could smell cigarettes from his lips and sweat from the area close to his face. 

'The way you said all of this stuff was quite creative, though,' admitted the older boy. 'I felt like I was in one of those romantic movies that I've never watched,' he lightly rubbed their lips together, making Sehun shiver.

Although Baekhyun probably had no idea what 'private space' meant, Sehun never got to know what his lips against his own felt like. Knowing that he was just experiencing it made his breath fasten. Baekhyun's lips were rough, that was because he always kept on biting on them all the time. But to Sehun, they truly felt like heaven.

'I hope your future wife will like your confessions being that way,' suddenly whispered the smaller boy, still smiling and holding onto Sehun's arms. 'Either way, I'll have to get this cheesiness out of you', he now moved his lips near to the younger's boy ear, his quiet words tickling the sensitive skin there.

'You've just become my boyfriend, yet you're making me think about stuff like that,' stated Sehun, laughing, but a note of nervousness could be heard in his voice. 'You're unbelievable, hyung.'

Baekhyun smirked. 'I might be,' he said, deciding on leaning his head against Sehun's shoulder. 

The couple stayed in this position for a few long minutes, quiet music still playing in the background. Sehun closed his eyes and looked like he was asleep. Baekhyun admired him for a moment and took in the sight of him. Even if he was dressed in dirty and old clothes and he had different kinds of bruises all over his body, for Baekhyun he was just _perfect_.

The older boy thought that leaving a quick, small kiss on his boyfriend's left cheek wasn't a bad idea, so he did just that, all the way smiling and quietly giggling. He then turned to the side to take out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from the back pocket of his jeans, before he suddenly felt big drops of water fall down on his banished trainers. The rain was coming.

Baekhyun then felt Sehun by his side move and he got to see him lightly caressing the area where the kiss was placed. 

Smiling, both of them finally got off the windowsill, Sehun deciding on spreading himself on his own bed and Baekhyun staying by the window, lightning up the cigarette.

The rain has only increased, if the couple still sat on the windowsill, they'd surely be all wet by now. Baekhyun inhaled some smoke into his lungs, then let it out into the open space. 

Sehun was lying down, but he had his eyes opened, staring into Baekhyun's direction, which the latter one noticed.

Baekhyun took a short breath and smiled. 'Thank you,' he said loudly.

Sehun didn't reply and even though Baekhyun didn't say what he was thanking for, the younger boy had a feeling like he knew exactly what his boyfriend meant. He felt like Baekhyun let out what he just needed to hear, like he explained all of his emotions and actions and just _everything_ with these two words. 

And he actually wondered whether he shouldn't be the one thanking.

The younger boy closed his eyes once again, slowly drifting away. When he was already half asleep, he heard Baekhyun get rid of his shoes and jump onto the bed, then felt him tucking in his arms.

Sehun smiled for one more time and listened to the last song on the CD, getting interrupted by the rain taking place outside. The song was just about to end, but that was the thing that Sehun didn't register.

He was too busy falling asleep in a total shithole, meaning his unmade bed, messy room, old house and a village with almost nothing in it.

But he also had a source of his happiness in his arms, whom he made sure to hug tightly. That was the only thing that mattered right now.

**Author's Note:**

> actually finished in like august 2017 but been wondering whether i should post it or nah since then,,, yeah


End file.
